


Bubble Bath #7

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Huey, Asexuality, Babies, F/M, Gen, Huey has a baby, Huey has a stepson, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Other, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Webby loves glitter, talks about romance, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey has big news to announce to his siblings. Questions follow.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Bathtub Talks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Bubble Bath #7

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration has hit me. I have an idea for an eighth instalment too. My brain’s about to burst. Help me...

“Ow! Somebody’s crushing my ankle bone!” 

“Hey! Watch it!”

“Get off my ankle!”

“Watch your—LOUIE!”

“Ew, ew, ew! I touched Webby’s boob!”

“I’m going to curse you and your future children for that!”

“Whoever you are, get off my ankle!”

“EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!” Huey shouts, ending the madness. 

Louie and Webby stop moving on their side. Dewey gets his ankle free and he quickly hugs his legs to his chest. None of them make a sound. 

Huey sighs in relief. He looks at how much water they’ve spilled on the bathroom floor. 

“We’re not putting water in this thing anymore,” he says sternly. 

Webby gasps. “More glitter!”

“NO!” all three of her brothers shout at her. 

Webby scoffs. “Well fine. You guys suck!” She sticks out her bottom lip and crosses her arms. 

“Anyway,” Huey begins before either of them can say anything else. “I have an announcement.”

Dewey and Webby nod at him. Louie is on his phone. 

“You guys are probably gonna have questions,” continues Huey. 

Glitter starts to magically appear in the water again. 

“It’s kind of big,” continues Huey. 

Louie looks up from his phone. 

“I’ve already told Uncle Donald—“

“Just tell us,” Dewey says.

Huey breathes in and out. “Vanessa and I are getting married.”

Nobody says anything at first. Silence stretches on and on and on. And on. The silence begins to fray on Huey’s nerves. 

‘Do they... not approve?’ he worries. 

Then...

“OHMIGOSH I’M GOING TO HAVE A SISTER-IN-LAW!”

“Congratulations, bro!”

“Cool.”

Huey blinks. Then finally stops holding his breath. What was he thinking? Of course they would approve! They’ve all grown to adore Vanessa and the whole family loves Andy. And most of all, they support him. 

“Wait a minute,” says Dewey, frowning in confusion. 

Huey was expecting that. “Ask away,” he says.

“Will it be an open marriage? Because Vanessa isn’t asexual, right?” Dewey asks. 

“She’s not,” replies Huey, “But she doesn’t believe in open marriage, so no it won’t be.”

“What’s it gonna be like then?” asks Webby, curious.

Huey thinks about that. “Um... pretty much the same, I guess.”

“Are you two gonna have...?” Louie trails off, but Huey knows what he means.

Huey shrugs. “I mean, if she wants to.” Then he frowns. “But we share the room with our baby, so I don’t think we will. We might do it after Andy’s all grown up and moved out. But by then we’ll both be old and grey, so we might not even have the energy for it.”

Dewey nods in understanding. 

Webby looks confused. 

“...If I didn’t know you, I’d think you were joking,” says Louie. 

Huey raises a questioning eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

Louie shakes his head, but he’s still smiling fondly. “Old people like to have sex too.”

Webby nods.

Huey and Dewey are wide-eyed. 

“They do?!”

“Yup.”

“But they’re old!”

“Age literally has nothing to do with it.”

“So, why are you getting married?” Webby asks, putting an end to that conversation. Or at the very least, a halt. She can practically see both Huey and Dewey putting a pin on it in their minds.

“Oh. Because we figured we’re going to be together forever anyway, so might as well make it official,” Huey explains matter-of-factly.

“Is there feelings involved?” Dewey asks. He’d come a long way in figuring out his identity. He and Huey had researched, looked back on old memories to help them, and compared experiences, thoughts and feelings. At the end of the journey, Dewey had discovered that he’s asexual but not aromantic, like Huey is.

“What kind of feelings do you mean?” Huey asks. 

“Romantic ones,” Dewey specifies.

“No,” Huey says, shaking his head. “We care about each other. And it’s true, our relationship is more than friendship, but it’s not quite romance. It’s... sort of the space between.”

“Do you love each other?” asks Webby. 

“Yes. Very much,” Huey answers instantly. 

“And this won’t be something you’ll regret?” questions Louie. 

Huey nods. “Positive.”

“What if Vanessa falls in love with someone?” Dewey questions.

That’s actually something that had crossed Huey’s mind. “I’d let her go then,” he says.

Dewey, Louie and Webby look at one another, communicating with their eyes. Huey waits for more questions. Then they turn to him. 

“Okay,” says Louie, seeming to speak for all three of them. 

Huey looks at each of them. “Is that all?”

They all nod.

He hesitates. “Are you... still okay with this?”

“If you’re sure, Huey, we support you,” Louie tells him. 

Huey smiles. He knew they would be. 

“So,” Dewey begins with a smirk, “Which one of us will be your best man?”

He and Louie stare expectantly at their brother. 

Huey grins at them. “Webby.”

“What?!”

“Oh yay! Can I wear pink?”


End file.
